


What Happened That Night?

by madhlae



Series: What Happened That Night? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: This story follows a girl that went into a bar she has never been to and how her world became in to a search on what happened that one night.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a Bar on the south side of town that was at the edge of the south side, in Rubysville. 

Rubysville was the kind of town that people would kill to get out of. It was the type of town that would be blamed for every bad thing in the area.

This town was filled with drugs, sex, death, and everything thing bad. This town made all the criminals on the FBI most wanted list.

This town is pure evil. Rubysville was the kind of town where the south side kept the north on a tight rope.

Rubysville was the kind of twon people would do any thing to get out of.

The Bar was always filled with the most evil people. No matter what they did, everyone that walked though those doors had some evil in them.

This Bar was the place you would go to with your gang for some sweet relief. This Bar always had gangs and criminals in it.

But in the Bar it could be the most calm and quite place in the whole town of Rubysville.

The two men that owned the place was Snake Poison and Jeff Green. 

Snake was a big and muscular guy that kept tabs on who paid for their drinks. He was the muscle and Jeff was not the brains.

Jeff was a small guy, he was very skinny. One could say he was like a skeleton walking sometimes.

Jeff was more of a ladys man then the muscle or brains. Jeff had this way with Woman as Snake would say.

Snake had no clue to why Woman would want to sleep with Jeff, but maybe it had to do something with his big package.

Snake did not care what it was that Jeff had, all Snake cared about was that when Jeff brought a girl in. There was more to come and spend their money.

To night was Friday and the Bar was having ladys night, like every Friday night.

The Bar was packed full of all kinds of different woman.

For Jeff it was like he found heaven and found the jack pot of gold all in the same time.

There was no time that Jeff did not get a girl in his bed room that was at the entrance of the Bar.

The Bar had to bed room at the front. The one on the left was Jeffs and the one on the right was Snakes.

The rooms where in between the door, when you walk in theres a counter and a hall way that went side to side.

You first had to play Snake two bucks to get in and then you could go in when Snake lifts up the counters top.

There was nothing on the counter, but there was some chairs there so you couls sit and talk.

The Bar had booze and dancing, maybe drugs if the right gang came in that night.

But the only thing you can find is drunk woman and girls all around the room.

Some dancing and some talking to the poison in their cups. Some chit chating with their girl friends how their boyfriend dumped them for a slut.

Others just cold stone drunk and being helped out by Snake.

But none of that mattered to Jeff, he seemed to be able to get almost any girl to sleep with him.

But this night was different. This night was the start of something new. This night brought in a brand new girl to the mix.


	2. Chapter 2

On the out side of the Bar was the bright neon lights, coming from the Bars sign.

The sign could blind anyone that was drunk or high and make them fall to the ground.

No matter how far you where from the Bar, you could always see the Bar sign in the dark.

The Bar seemed to be the only light in that dark and evil town, the light was the most bright thing in the whole town. This night there was a girl standing out side of the Bar.

Looking up at the blinding sign. Trying to find out if she wanted to go in or not, she just could not decide.

No matter how long she stood there, she would spend the whole time out side of the Bar.

Trying to get her self to go in, but when she got the nerve up to go in the Bar was closed.

Which would just make her go home get in her short and tank top. Cuddle up on the couch with pillows and read a nice long book.

It had began to become what she did on a Friday night. For her it was the normal and she would not care if she would ever go in that Bar.

Right now she was standing looking at the sign still trying to get up the nerve to go in.

“Come on, I can do this.” She said to herself, jumping up and down trying to calm herself.

She then started to walk up to the door, but the ran back to where she was and looked back up at the bright red sign.

The sign had become something that would calm her down.

The sign was a way for her to calm down.

“Oh, come on. You can do this!.” She said, walking up to the door and then walk right back to before.

“Nope, nope.” She said, going back to looking up at the sign.

She just stood there not knowing anything but the red neon sign.

She did not even realize the group of people that was walking up and then the next thing she knows, shes in the crowd and being pulled in to the Bar.

Then she is at the front counter and the guy there was asking her for the two dollars to get in.

She gave him the money and walked in. On the out side she looked fine, but on the in side she was going mad.

_Oh My Fucking God I'm In!._

_No Way!._

_I'm Can't Believe I'm In!._

_Am I Dreaming, Someone Stab Me!._

That was just some of the things going through her head. She just kept trying to keep cool.

Not to freak out and scream yay!. She had to keep cool. So she just stayed in the back.

Not talking to anyone or even making a move to go near anyone. 

She just stayed in the shadows of the Bar, hiding away from all the noise and people in the Bar.

When she finally got up the nerve and when there was no one at the counter. She went up there and sat there.

She had got a beer when she first came in and she had been drinking that same beer for the whole time.

She just sat there at the counter, taking small drinks out of the beer. 


	3. Chapter 3

There she was sitting there at the counter, taking small drinks out of the beer. 

Talking to no one and had no plan on talking to anyone. All she wanted to do was sit there a drink her one beer.

She was well aware of how weird she looked, just sitting there all alone, in a bar full of people.

“You just going to drink that one  beer?.”  The man that let people in to the bar asked.

She just kept drinking her beer not realizing that he was talking to her. 

“Hey” He said, wondering if she was deaf.

Still she just drank her beer, still she had no clue that he was talking to her. She was looking at the beer bottle reading the ingredients on it.

He was on the out side of the counter and was getting a little annoyed that she was not answering him.

“Hey!” He said, slaming his fists down on the counter.

The first thing she did was jump up and broke the bottle on the counter, so she could use it as a weapon. She then put it up to the man in front of her.

“Wow, did I scare you?.” The man said, with a shocked look on her face.

“Maybe” She said, putting the broken beer bottle and sat back down.

“Man, I know I can be scary at times, but Damn.” The man said, leaning over on the counter.

“Well, you do not just scream at someone like that.” She said, picking up the broken glass.

“You don't have to do thet.” He said, pointing at the broken glass.

“I broke it I should clean it.” Was all she said, before she stopped talking to the man.

She cleaned up the glass in a short time, not even realizing the man was watching her the whole time.

Once she was done with cleaning up the glass, she sat back down where she first was.

“We should have you work here.” The man said, with a smile on his face.

“What” Was all she said.

Not sure why they would want her to work there, she was only good with being the one who kicked people assess.

“You cleaned that up fast and to have someone who can do that. Would be a perfect person to work here as a cleaning lady.” He said.

“No thanks, I got a job coming up.” She said and in all truth, she did have one coming up.

“Ok, but if you ever need a side job, you know where to go.” He said, going back to watching the door.


End file.
